Ginny Poppins and Big Tribble in Little Hogsmeade
by EllaPotter1988
Summary: Written for SIYE's Mary Sue Contest- Parody. Ginny is in the play "The Penguins and the Joyful Christmas." Everyone is very proud of her. At dinner, celebrating a good show, death eaters attack and the final battle commences.


*Ginny where are you?* Harry sent over their mind link.

They had been bonded to one another the first night they made love at the beginning of this year. Harry loved the fact that he could talk to his perfect Ginny anywhere she was. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He depended on her more than any other thing in the world. She was the most gorgeous woman to ever walk the face of the Earth.

*I'm in my room, why don't you come on over*

He went out into the common room they shared as Head Boy and Head Girl. Ginny had received the best scores on OWLs ever. No one had ever scored as high as she did. She got a perfect score on her OWLs. McGonagall said she would be wasting her time as a sixth year and Harry instructed her on the little she didn't know from sixth year over the summer.

Harry opened the door to her bedroom to a wonderful sight; Ginny was standing in front of her mirror in her leotard. She was going to be in a play in Hogsmeade and it was the talk of the wizarding community. Everyone loved Ginny and wanted to get to see her in her play for Christmas. They were even bringing in Penguins to dance with her in her portrayal of The Penguins and the Joyful Christmas. He thought it was the most wonderful play in the world and no one was better for the part than Gin, his firefly.

"Firefly, you look so amazing. I can't wait to see you in the play tonight. You are going to do wonderfully," he said out loud, as he licked his lips because of her appearance.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much." She threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. Then, she twirled around making her leotard fly up in a pretty fashion. "This is going to be such a wonderful day."

The two walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and were surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for them.

"Mum, Dad, I didn't expect to see you until tonight. What are you doing here?" Ginny said as she gave them each a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry noticed that most of the Great Hall was staring at her, but it didn't bother him. He was happy Ginny was so well liked.

Lily, James, and Sirius watched the morning Harry and Ginny were having happily.

"Oh she's so perfect for him, James. Isn't it wonderful he has such a great woman by his side?"

"Our son is growing up. Now I just want to see our grandchildren."

"James, he still has to take down Voldemort and baby wouldn't be good for them now."

"She's a powerful witch, Lils; she could take care of herself and a baby."

"A baby would be Fantabulous!" Sirius poked in.

"Fantabulous, did you just say Fantabulous, Sirius?"

"Yes I seriously did, Lily love."

"Are you serious?"

"Why yes I am Sirius, nice to meet you?"

James and Lily together yelled "NOT ANOTHER SIRIUS JOKE!"

Harry and Ginny spent the day with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were excused from classes because of Ginny's big night. Mrs. Weasley kept hinting that they should get married, but Harry and Ginny ignored her. They were already engaged, but wouldn't announce it until Christmas.

The play was amazing. The story was so inspirational people were crying and Ginny and the Penguins stepped around the Christmas tree. Ginny grabbed the flippers of the nearest Penguins and started tapping her tap shoes slowly. She increased the speed slowly and the Penguins started tapping with her. They flapped their flippers and circled around the Christmas tree. The Weird Sisters' newest Christmas song was playing in the background and served as the beat and the tune for their dancing. As the song closed, Ginny and the Penguins stepped up to the front of the stage and took their bows. The penguins seemed to really enjoy this and were bowing still after Ginny left the stage. Hagrid tried to round them up in vain, as they were too caught up in their bowing.

The whole group retired to the Three Broomstick for dinner after the play was over. The table consisted of all the Weasleys, including Percy and his wife, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy, Kingsley, McGonagall, the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, and the Creeveys. They had specifically requested Chinese cuisine for dinner because it was Ginny's favorite. Everyone praised Ginny to no end.

Fred said, "Ginnikins, you're all grown up. You're just a special, little Mary Poppins with all those Penguins. Harry, mate, better watch out. Our Ginny might prefer a Penguin to a wizard and you wouldn't be able to get her back. They mate for life."

Mrs. Weasley turned red, "Fred Weasley, how dare you insult you sister like that. You apologize right now." The rest of the table looked like they were going to jump on his case to so after he apologized Ginny said, "It's okay I know your just kidding. I just love those precious animals though."

A red light crossed the room, heading towards Harry, but five feet above his head, as Ginny finished this statement. Ginny was the first to realize that Death Eaters were attacking. *Must be the low ranking death eaters for them to have missed that badly. Should I summon Flash?*

*Yeah we don't know if Voldemort is here, but with your elemental and my power we should be okay."

Ginny summoned her pure lightning elemental and it took care of the Death Eaters already inside the restaurant in less than 10 seconds. None of their party had been touched and they were able to prepare for battle. "Flash, keep watch on the door."

Ginny and Harry summoned their dragon hide armor and spelled it onto themselves. Ginny conjured a huge shield that would cover all of their party so Harry and the others could be on the offense. This was the first time she'd been up against the death eaters since Dumbledore died and she'd grown exponentially in her powers since then.

Harry found out on his 17th birthday about the magical powers test from Gringotts and demanded that she be tested as well. That's when she found out she was a natural telepath, a lightning elemental, a natural Occlumens, and had the possibility of becoming a phoenix animagus.

Harry had been a natural telepath, a Parselmouth, an air elemental, capable of wandless magic, and had the possibility of becoming a phoenix animagus. He also was given the power of Merlin through the diaries in his vault that were left to him to help him defeat Voldemort as Merlin had seen would come to pass in the future.

Both of them had succeeded in becoming phoenix animagus and had trained in their other abilities. The death eaters wouldn't know what hit them.

"Oh God we aren't watching them again. I can't bear to see him get hurt. You and Sirius watch and tell me if he is okay." Lily left the pool that allowed the dead to see their loved ones on Earth. She was nervous because as much as she wanted to see her son again she didn't want to see him die. He deserved a long healthy life with his love Ginny, the wonderful girl.

Voldemort's scouts came back after his lackeys went into the pub and died; one unlucky messenger informed him that they all were dead in 10 seconds and that all that had been seen from outside was a blinding light moving towards them and guarding the door.

Voldemort, with his terrible goatee that made him look funny instead of evil, aimed his wand at the poor messenger and uttered two words to kill him. "He turned to the others. If you don't want to end up like him don't bring me any news until I'm done with my ritual and it had better be good news then. In an hour's time, Harry Potter will be dead and I will rule the world. Mwahahaha!" He turned away from them. "Send in the lowest troops first and keep sending them in order of superiority every 5 minutes so I don't lose my good death eaters. Send 40 in at a time. And remember, Harry Potter must be taken alive. If you don't have him within the hour you will regret it if I have to march there and take him out in Hogsmeade." With that, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

He was attempting to suck in the magical force that powered the dam upstream from Hogsmeade. It had been set up by the founders and he'd just found out about it. Very few knew it was a magical dam, and with the power of the founders, he would be even more powerful.

Harry's magic and Ginny's elemental along with her shield allowed them to take out all of the death eaters before any of their number could be hurt for the first 45 minutes of the fight. Then the inner circle of Voldemort's death eaters showed up and their number was too much for them to take them out without a fight. The fight changed at this point and it was obvious that they were aiming to take Harry because they shot nothing lethal anywhere near him, but tried to get as close to him as possible. Ginny's elemental kept them at bay but they were still getting closer every minute. Harry and Ginny's elemental could do nothing to them because there armor was charmed against elemental affects. This did not mean they were invulnerable, but only if part of their armor was blasted off and it wasn't enough to kill them.

Ginny and Harry were constantly communicating with each other in their minds to devise new plans to take them down.

Luna Lovegood had other ideas though. She whispered to Neville, "Enlarge that bowl of fried rice, while I banish it on the count of three. 1. 2. 3." They did just that and the bowl slammed into Lucius Malfoy taking him down and out of the fight. They high fived each other and moved on to sending more projectiles at unsuspecting death eaters whose backs were turned to them. They took out 20 death eaters using this manner of fighting.

Harry was locked in to combat with Rodolphus Lestrange while Ginny battled Belatrix Lestrange. Bella had taken out Harry and Ginny's elementals using some force that neither Harry nor Ginny knew. They could not summon them again for at least 30 minutes, so wand combat was their only option. Harry did not want to reveal his wandless capabilities until he faced Voldemort.

A few of the inner circle took off back to Voldemort to inform him of what was happening. They arrived just in time for Voldemort to finish his ritual and couldn't help but laugh as Voldemort was thrown into the air in a puff of flame.

One death eater muttered, "This is why you don't try to absorb force fields bigger than your head."

"What did you say to me? Crucio." He held the curse for 5 minutes before killing the stupid ingrate.

His goatee was half-gone and much of his outer armor had burned. But, he didn't need the stupid armor. It was suppose to have been protected against the elements but pure magic could still

destroy the stuff, but he was INVINCIBLE. No armor was that important to his survival.

"If I hear one more laugh out of you, don't think I won't kill all of you after Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort threatened.

"My Lord, they are succeeding in taking out of number extremely well. There are less than 20 of the Inner Circle still up and fighting."

"Well then why did you leave ingrates? You can't handle a group of children and their weak, political family. You are stupid, fools, Go back now and fight and I will be there when I wish to be." Then with a wave of his wand, he banished them back to Hogsmeade.

Harry took down Rodolphus with a wicked tornado that wrecked most of The Three Broomsticks that was still intact. It was worth it though. He needed to move on and take out other death eaters. They had suffered some casualties. Percy and his girlfriend were unconscious. The twins were bleeding. An unknown spell had taken down Mr. Lovegood. Harry was sure about everyone but he knew more than just that number was hurt.

As he was moving to his next target, a green light shot towards him and he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He transformed into his animagus and transformed back after becoming ashes.

Voldemort exclaimed, "Not another phoenix animagus!"

Just then, Ginny spoke into his mind, *Voldemort has me Harry. He came in invisible and sent that curse at you*

Harry spun around to see the love of his life with Voldemort's wand pressed to his throat and realized that he couldn't see either of them well. He took off his glasses and realized that the rebirth process had fixed his eyesight.

*What are you going to do Harry? Get him to talk and we'll think*

*Okay*

"I've got your pretty little girlfriend, phoenix," he spat at Harry. "Mwahahaha. You can't do anything about it. I'm going to kill her now. Do you want a goodbye kiss, hero?"

"Your fight is with me, Voldemort, not with Ginny, let her go!"

Bella cackled as Voldemort said, "Surely you don't think I'm that stupid. I am not letting her go without getting something out of the deal. Join me and be my lieutenant and I may spare her."

Bella's face dropped. She couldn't believe he would replace her with that brat.

Bella screamed, "How could you do that to me? I've done everything for you."

"Bella this isn't about you, Harry and I together would make the most powerful team in the world."

*Ginny think now while they are bickering*

*Disarm him and I'll bat bogey him and you take Bella. Then we can take him down.*

Ginny moved in his arms to get a grip on her wand from his hand. As Harry raised his wand to disarm Voldemort, Voldemort put up a shield. Harry sent a curse send Voldemort into a time stop to get to Ginny, but Voldemort batted it away with a counter hex. Ginny broke free when he batted it away because he took his hand away from restraining her.

Ginny tumbled to Harry and they joined hands and sent a enlarged bowl of fried rice right at Voldemort and Bella as they'd seen Luna and Neville doing and the dark lord and his first lieutenant never stood back up.

Harry and Ginny never need to use brute force again after the death eaters were taken care of and they lived happily ever after.

Rules broken in Evil Overlord List

No matter how tempted I am with the prospect of unlimited power, I will not consume any energy field bigger than my head.

I will not fly into a rage and kill a messenger who brings me bad news just to illustrate how evil I really am. Good messengers are hard to come by.

I will not grow a goatee. In the old days they made you look diabolic. Now they just make you look like a disaffected member of Generation X..

If I have a fit of temporary insanity and decide to give the hero the chance to reject a job as my trusted lieutentant, I will retain enough sanity to wait until my current trusted lieutenant is out of earshot before making the offer.

I will not tell my Legions of Terror "And he must be taken alive!" The command will be "And try to take him alive if it is reasonably practical."

If my weakest troops fail to eliminate a hero, I will send out my best troops instead of wasting time with progressively stronger ones as he gets closer and closer to my fortress.

If a group of henchmen fail miserably at a task, I will not berate them for incompetence then send the same group out to try the task again.


End file.
